


HAUNTED

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Naruto
Genre: Concurso SPOOKY NIGHTSNS, M/M, Paranormal, SasuNaru - Freeform, Terror, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Un terror amenaza su existencia. ¿Que pueden hacer para salvar a quien aman?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto





	HAUNTED

**La mudanza no había sido tan mala como se lo esperaba, Naruto se encontraba plácidamente sentado en el columpio doble frente a porche de la nueva y bonita casa que él y su ahora esposo habían comprado con mucho esfuerzo, tenía en una de sus manos una soda fría y con la otra se sostenía del columpio. Se notaba; según lo que veía, que el vecindario era acogedor, a los alrededores había un bonito y verde bosque, quizá y después obligaba a Sasuke de ir a merodear, esperaba que no estuviera prohibido, pero aun así no le gustaban las miradas que había visto de reojo de algunos vecinos.**  
  


**—Que bien se te ve descansando** **Dobe** **— escucho el rubio, levantando el rostro para ver al pelinegro ya a un lado de él.**

**—A mí me todo empacar todo Teme, te aguantas—**

**Naruto se dedicaba al arte, no era malo, pero tampoco se consideraba alguien importante, sus cuadros se vendían muy bien cuando eran expuestos, pero aun así sentía que le faltaba algo, una chispa que esperaba encontrar en ese pintoresco lugar.**  
  


**Sasuke por el contrario era un afamado arquitecto, la empresa de sus padres era muy reconocida por lo que trabajo no le faltaba, aun así sus logros y méritos eran propios, por lo que no era** **_el hijo de_ ** **; era bien conocido por su propio nombre.**  
  


**Se habían mudado debido a una nueva gran construcción por la que había luchado dirigir, así que ahí estaban, no era un mal lugar para vivir.**  
  


**—También lo note— le dijo al rubio —Las miradas...—**  
  


**Al pelinegro realmente no le importaba, le tenían sin cuidado los pensamientos "moralistas" que tuvieran, pero Naruto era diferente, así que haría lo que fuera por él. Por supuesto el rubio no se** **quejaría** **, pero sería notorio en su comportamiento. Había investigado muy bien antes de mudarse con ayuda de su hermano, esperaba por el bien de los vecinos, que no hubiera problema alguno.**  
  


**—Quizá es solo curiosidad Teme ansioso, vamos a estrenar nuestra casa— le dijo, tomando la mano de este, haciendo que ambos entraran a la casa.**  
  


**La soda de** **Naruto** **se quedó en el columpio calentándose, gotas recorrían la lata hasta quedar marcadas en la madera del suelo, mientras la pareja disfrutaba de su recién adquirida casa.**  
  
  
  


**Un par de semanas después de su llegada, ambos ya se habían habituado de nuevo a la rutina y a la comodidad, Sasuke se levantaba por las mañanas a hacer el desayuno antes de irse a trabajar, arrastraba a Naruto de la cama para que se alimentara y le daba un beso antes de marcharse.**  
  


**Cuando Naruto por fin estaba despierto y con el estómago lleno comenzaba a desempacar, limpiaba aquí y allá y se tomaba unas buenas horas en su nuevo estudio preparando la que se suponía sería una nueva exhibición. Tenía desde algún tiempo el pensamiento de dedicarle sus nuevas obras a Sasuke, al amor que sentía por este y la oportunidad de disfrutar lo que era una familia.**  
  


**Así que ahí estaba Naruto, más que sentado parecía desparramado en su carísima silla giratoria, moviéndose con lentitud sobre su propio eje, con un pincel entre la nariz y el labio y ambos brazos colgados hacia el suelo.**  
  


**El lienzo seguía en blanco, tan blanco como las ideas en su mente.**

**—Maldita sea...—**  
  


**Tenía los sentimientos y pensamientos ahí ¿Entonces porque nada surgía? Un segundo antes de que alguna cosa para nada productiva y potencialmente peligrosa saliera de su mente, escucho el timbre, sonó un par de veces antes de detenerse.**  
  


**Naruto no esperaba a nadie. Shikamaru lo** **acosaría** **cuando considerara que el tiempo de entrega de las obras fuera corto, Sakura estaba en ¿Paris? con** **Ino** **, e** **Itachi** **con Sasuke en el trabajo.**  
  


**Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta** **enumeraba** **personas o acciones para saber quién podía estar detrás de la puerta, pero no dio con nada.**  
  


**Subió las mangas de su suéter favorito y la abrió, encontrándose con un hombre de uniforme con un paquete bajo e uno de sus brazos y una tablilla entre sus manos.**  
  


**—Tengo un paquete para esta dirección— le dijo**  
  


**Naruto volvió a intentar recordar si había pedido algo antes de mudarse para que llegara a su nuevo hogar, tomo la tablilla, le sonrió al hombre después de firmar al devolvérsela y entro con el paquete.**  
  


**No era más grande que una caja de zapatos, pero estaba muy bien** **encintada** **. La agito pero paro en cuanto llego a su mente que quizá fuera algo de Sasuke y si era así y lo rompía... no quería ni pensar en ello.**  
  


**Dejo el paquete en un estante alto junto a la pared para volver al estudio puesto que había visto la hora y esa tarde le tocaba cocinar a él.**  
  


**—Estoy en casa— escucha Naruto desde la entrada**

**—Bienvenido de vuelta—**

**Le da los últimos toques a la comida que estaba sirviendo y sale de la cocina con ese delantal naranja que tanta gracia le hace a su esposo, limpia sus manos y las lleva detrás del cuello de este, apegándose a su cuerpo al abrazarle. Ve como el pelinegro levanta una de sus perfectas cejas, haciendo que ría estrepitosamente.**  
  


**— ¿Qué, no puedo recibirte con cariño?—**

**— ¿Qué fue lo que rompiste** **Dobe** **?— escucha en medio de un gruñido**

**— ¡Que poca fe!— responde indignado, ayudándole a sacarse el saco mientras lo dirige a la cocina. Aún no han armado el comedor, que sigue encintado en una esquina, así que comerán en la barra mientras tanto.**

**Naruto escucha con interés las novedades en la reciente construcción, a pesar de que Sasuke no lo muestra físicamente, sabe que esta emocionado, así que no se corta en parlotear y preguntar de cada cosa que pueda. Lo que por si mismo Sasuke no le diría.**

**—Por cierto— dice después de limpiar sus labios, mientras se levanta del taburete —Ha llegado tu paquete—**

**— ¿Qué es eso?— le responde el pelinegro, recibiendo la caja de manos de Naruto**

**—No lo sé creí que era para ti. Yo no esperaba nada—**  
  


**Sasuke frunce el ceño pero le pide algo para abrir la caja, el rubio le pasa un cuchillo, mientras ve como hábilmente es abierta. Sasuke examina la envoltura, no hay dirección, código postal ni estampilla, vamos; que ni siquiera hay un nombre a quien va dirigida.**

**—Son unos lentes Teme— dice Naruto, sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro**

**—Parecen de realidad virtual, pero ni tú ni yo jugamos videojuegos. Y créeme que yo no lo pedí—**

**Sasuke devuelve los lentes a la caja, haciéndola a un lado mientras jala al rubio entre sus piernas. No le importa el paquete ni su contenido, mientras besa lentamente la piel trigueña a su disposición, Naruto lo permite, era algo que estaba esperando desde que el pelinegro llegara a la casa.**

**—** **Tíralos** **...— susurra al oído de este —No importan—**

**Naruto ríe por las caricias de los labios del pelinegro en su cuello, pero se las arregla para jalar la caja y sacar los lentes, se iergue un poco de entre los brazos que le tenían bien sujetos y se los pone.**

**—Para algo me han de servir teme ¿No se podrá ver en la oscuridad con ellos?—**

**—Esos son los de visión nocturna y son muy diferentes a estos— Sasuke los toma de la cabeza de Naruto mientras resopla —No te servirán, ni siquiera vienen con cables o algo,** **tíralos** **—**

**Naruto los toma de nuevo, los examina y como no sabe nada de ellos o su uso los lanza hacia los muebles de la sala. Escuchan ambos el sonido de estos mientras ruedan por ahí, pero estaba mas entretenidos entre besos, Sasuke ama hacer reír a Naruto con sus besos, usa sus manos para hacer que** **enredara** **las piernas en su cintura, hace a un lado los platos vacíos en la barra, sin dejar de besar, de tocar después cuanto puede.**

**Naruto por supuesto que lo permite, se suponía que** **estrenarían** **la casa semanas atrás, pero entre el cansancio y las cosas por hacer lo habían relegado. Ayuda a su esposo a quitarse la ropa, permite que este le quite la suya.**

**—La cocina...— dice con palabras medio ahogadas por los suspiros —Pervertido—**  
  


**—Después será la sala, luego el comedor... y la lista es larga— Sasuke deja la parsimonia y alza las caderas de su rubios después de girarlo sobre la barra, Naruto le sonríe aunque sabe que no puede verlo.**

**Bueno, él no va a negarse a eso.**  
  
  


**Sus ojos se abres de repente, algo en el fondo de su mene le dijo que lo hiciera, se sienta en la cama e intenta ver mas allá de la oscuridad de la** **recámara** **. Su esposo duerme gloriosamente desnudo a su lado, los sonidos a su alrededor son casi inexistentes.**  
  


**Naruto es de sueño pesado, entonces ¿Qué lo despertó? Talla sus ojos un poco mientras baja los pies a la mullida alfombra, esa peludita que tanto le gusto por la sensación que le daba a sus dedos al pisarla.**  
  


**Se detiene cuando solo uno de sus pies la toca, nervioso, inquieto. Más los elimina de su mente en pos de su garganta seca.**

**Busca a tientas su suéter favorito, no quiere ir desnudo a la cocina. Voltea una vez más a la cama, no piensa despertara Sasuke para que lo acompañe por agua, lo haría; lo sabe, pero es infantil de solo pensarlo.**  
  


**El largo pasillo hacia la cocina le parece eterno mientras camina, agradeciendo las zonas iluminadas por la luz de la luna que se cuela por las ventanas. Se detiene brevemente en una, puesto que la visión del bosque a media luz le ha llamado el alma, esa alma artística que por fin le ha dado una idea con la que trabajar, sonríe satisfecho por su nuevo descubrimiento, yendo a la cocina con más rapidez y tranquilidad.**

**Abre el refrigerador y toma el jugo de naranja dispuesto a tomar de la caja, pero el pensamiento de la mirada de Sasuke diciendo** **_"No seas cerdo"_ ** **lo detienen, sonríe ante sus pensamientos y da la vuelta en busca de un vaso, pero lo que encuentra es otra cosa.**  
  


**La caja de los lentes sigue en la barra, y a su lado; están los lentes. Naruto brevemente recuerda haberlos lanzado lejos, quizá Sasuke los puso ahí de vuelta.**

**Olvida el jugo por tomar los lentes entre sus manos, los examina buscando un interruptor de encendido, camina con ellos en dirección a la** **recámara** **, pero se detiene a mitad del camino. El aparato es grande de por si, no lo siente pesado, quizá sean un chiste y; con la razón dada a su esposo, estos no sirven.**  
  


**Aun así abre la puerta del baño de invitados, enciende la luz y se prueba de nuevo los lentes.**

**Al principio no ve nada, ni siquiera se ve de un color diferente. Sigue** **tocándolos** **aun es su cabeza pero no siente un botón en ellos. Hace un mal movimiento y tira la pasta de dientes cuando se acerca demasiado al espejo, por lo que se agacha a levantarla esperando no haber hecho demasiado ruido.**

**Cuando se levanta casi se va de espaldas, pues detrás suyo ha visto algo. No se quita los lentes a pesar de que cuando mira hacia el espejo por casualidad, unas sombras extrañan le alarman.**  
  


**Se saca el aparato, limpia sus ojos y se los vuelve a poner, pero nada. No hay nada ahí. Entonces sale a paso apresurado, pero no hay nadie en el pasillo.**  
  


**Está cansado, decide. Es eso o el estrés por la fecha de entrega.**  
  


**Deja los lentes esta vez en uno de los estantes de la sala y vuelve a la cama. Se aferra a un muy dormido Sasuke, refunfuñando por no haberle pedido lo acompañara.**  
  
  
  


**A la mañana siguiente Naruto a penas a dormido algo, se despierta desganado, pero se levanta** **incluso** **antes que el pelinegro de la cama. Hace un café bien cargado y lo está bebiendo cuando este lo alcanza. Comienzan su día, Sasuke se marcha y Naruto se encierra en el estudio.**  
  


**Pasan las horas con lentitud, y eso es algo que odia el rubio porque se siente aburrido. Sale de la habitación dejando de nuevo el lienzo en blanco, por lo que decide desempacar las cajas que aún quedan en la sala. Mira el comedor pero no tiene ganas de moverlo y es cuando sus ojos se dirigen a los estantes.**

**Los lentes siguen ahí.**  
  


**—** **Tenia sueño** **dattebayo** **...— se dice en voz alta.**  
  


**Naruto no es un cobarde** **miedosito** **; no, no lo es. Así que los toma de nuevo y se los pone.**  
  


**Nada, no hay nada.**  
  


**Naruto ríe con ellos puestos, ¿Qué tonterías ha estado pensando? Da la vuelta sobre si mismo viendo a todos lados. Entonces lo capta.**

**Ahí, en la esquina inferior de su ojo izquierdo. Si enfoca bien puede verlo.**  
  
  


**Esta vez no es una sombra, parece más bien como una mancha liquida cercana a la puerta cerrada del baño de invitados. Pasa la saliva que se ha aglomerado en su garganta, porque cuando se los quita ahí no hay nada.**  
  


**Limpia el vidrio de los lentes con su playera y vuelve a ponérselos. Pero de nuevo no hay nada.**

**Un timbrazo.** ****  
  


_**¡El timbre de la casa suena!** _  
  


**Naruto salta conteniendo un grito, pero deja los lentes en una mesilla mientras corre colérico a la puerta. La abre con fuerza solo para ver a un par de niños.**  
  


**—Disculpe vecino— escucha la dulce voz de la pequeña pelirroja que se aferra a un mapache de peluche entre sus brazos —Podemos... podemos...— dice antes de bajar la cabeza y mover tímidamente sus zapatos de un lado a otro**  
  


**—Lo que mi hermana quiere decir es que si nos permite pasar a su patio por nuestra pelota— dice el pelirrojo más grande —La perdimos mientras jugábamos—**  
  
  


**Naruto sonríe, lo que hace que la niña se esconda tras su hermano. ¡Es una dulzura!**  
  


**—Claro, claro— le dice mientras los hace pasar —Adelante vamos, dejare la puerta de la reja abierta, así cuando quieran podrán pasar por ella, es sencillo si rodean la casa—**  
  


**Naruto los dirige hacia un lado, donde las puertas correderas muestran el patio. En efecto; la pelota está ahí, así que la toma y se la entrega al niño más grande. Los dirige esta vez por fuera, donde una puerta de madera conduce a un lado de la cochera.**  
  


**—Pueden pasar por aquí cada que lo requieran— les dice con alegría**  
  


**—¡** **Gra** **-Gracias!— dice en medio de un chillido la niña**

_**—Viste, viste** _ **— Escucha Naruto mientras se alejan —** **_Tiene el sol en la cabeza—_ **  
  
  


**Cuando Sasuke llega a casa, Naruto le cuenta lo que pasó. Sasuke niega dándole una larga explicación sobre como los es que los lentes si están dañados y le pide que deje de utilizarlos.**  
  


**—Vamos** **dobe** **— le dice —Deben de estar trucados—**  
  


**Naruto está intrigado, él está seguro de que vio algo a través de los lentes, mas decide quedarse callado.**  
  


**Pasan un par de días y jura que se siente observado, algo en la casa lo está inquietando por lo que en lugar de encerrarse en el estudio ahora pinta en el patio trasero. El bosque le ha dado una nueva perspectiva de lo que está buscando, así que el cuadro ya no está en blanco.**  
  


**Manchas verde oscuro aquí y allá, hojas color maple cayendo con el viento, olas en forma de nubes cargadas de agua y una mirada oscura. Una que por alguna razón le recuerda a Sasuke pero a la vez no.**  
  


**Así que mientras pinta la idea se cuela en su cabeza y decide que va a volver a intentarlo, guarda sus cosas y entra a la casa, en cuanto los tiene entre las manos se los coloca estando en medio de la** **recámara** **parándose frente al espejo y espera... espera... pero nada ocurre.**  
  


**En ese momento la tetera empieza a sonar y él sale corriendo a la cocina antes de que su contenido se derrame. Pero cuando va por medio pasillo, aun sin quitarse los lentes, en el reflejo de una de las ventanas puede observar un ente.**  
  


**¿Qué otro nombre podía darle?**  
  


**La cosa lo está mirando, ahí junto a la ventana sin moverse, lo está mirando fijamente. Naruto siente su corazón querer salir de las costillas, sus manos sudan y tiemblan pero no tiene la voluntad para levantarlas y quitar los lentes de su cabeza.**  
  


**La figura sin forma flota ahora a mitad del pasillo. No se mueve, solo le mira. Es de un gris cadavérico, sin facciones ni ojos en su rostro. Tampoco tiene cabello, parece solo una mancha intermitente que se mueve como la estática en un televisor.**  
  
  


**Naruto da un paso hacia atrás y la cosa hacia adelante, Naruto se apega la pared y; en cuanto parpadea, esta desaparece. Suspira llevando una mano a su pecho, pero en cuanto abre de nuevo los ojos que ha cerrado, la cosa esta a un par de pasos, contiene un grito al morder sus labios, se está acercando intentando tocar su mano, Naruto está paralizado, el corazón le retumba en el pecho, en sus oídos, la respiración atrapada en su garganta, sin aire que entrar o salir. No puede creer lo que está viendo, se acerca, lo acecha, quiere tenerlo...**  
  


**Entonces la tetera vuelve a pitar y se distrae, es así como ve que el ente ya no está, se quita los lentes y los lanza por un lado en el suelo. Los sonidos que no se había dado cuenta no estaban explotan a su alrededor mientras corre y a apagar el fuego de la estufa.**  
  


**Respira profundamente mientras tiembla, mientras rememora el suceso porque; ¿En qué momento puso la tetera?**  
  


**A penas toca de nuevo los lentes, como si de una plaga se tratara. Sale a la acera donde se encuentra el enorme tanque de basura y los bota en él, sacudiendo ambas manos por su buen trabajo. Se queda ahí por lo menos una hora, hasta que ve a parecer a lo lejos el recolector de basura.**  
  


**Es una buena suerte para el que ese día sea el de recolección, por lo que se siente un poco más seguro.**  
  
  
  


**Acurrucado.**

**Así es como lo encuentra Sasuke cuando llega a la casa. Naruto está en medio de la cama con la frazada que le** **regalase** **su hermano una vez como una broma con el logo de la familia estampado en ella. Tiene la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados, consecuencia sabe del llanto. Sasuke lo ha visto pocas veces de esa manera y odia cada una de ellas, por lo que tira el saco a un lado de la puerta, elimina sus zapatos y corbata de la ecuación y se acurruca mientras lo jala entre sus brazos, acaricia su espalda con una mano y su cabello con la otra.**  
  
  


**Naruto no le cuenta lo sucedido, excusándose en que esta estresado por no tener aun su obra lista. Por supuesto Sasuke no le cree del todo, pero si algo ha aprendido con el rubio todos esos años es a no presionarlo.**  
  
  
  


**Si hay algo que ama el rubio, son los fines de semana. Desde que Sasuke tomo esa construcción, tiene libres esos dos días. Abre los ojos mientras estira su cuerpo entumecido, se da a vuelta sobre su costado solo para caer de la cama y arrastrarse hacia la pared asustado, debiéndose a que los malditos lentes están en su buro.**

**Aterrado ni siquiera los toca, sale de la habitación colérico en busca de Sasuke quien está en la sala cambiando de canal del televisor sin detenerse en alguno y le reprocha la bromita.**  
  


**— ¡Yo los tire ayer! Muy** **graciosito** **Teme— le grita**  
  


**—No sé de lo que estás hablando** **dobe** **, mejor aún ¿Podrías explicarme el cuadro en tu estudio? Es bueno pero aterrador—**

**Naruto no entiende, por lo que corre en busca del cuadro con Sasuke pisándole los talones. No puede contener el jadeo cuando lo ve. No solo es aterrador, lo aborrece.**  
  


**Comienza a agitarse, Sasuke lo toma de los hombros porque sabe que se avecina un ataque de pánico. Hacía años que no tenía uno de esos. Más concretamente desde secundaria y él se comportara como un bastardo con el rubio, por lo que odia verlo tenerlos.**  
  


**El cuadro es magnífico, no va a negarlo, solo si a ambos les gustaran ese tipo de temáticas. El lienzo en su mayoría en color negro, retazos de rojo y azul oscuro y en medio de lo que parece un claro en el bosque hay una figura. Una sombra tenue que parece acercase y les hace sentir que los observa.**  
  


**Naruto cede y le cuenta todo. La primera vez que se despertó y vio la mancha, la segunda vez cuando los niños. El hecho de que no recordaba poner la tetera. Y ese cuadro, ese horrible cuadro.**  
  


**Sasuke lo tranquiliza, intentando entender para darle una solución casi lógica a la cuestión.**  
  


**—Me deshice de ellos, vi como el recolector se los llevo— le dice mientras tiembla entre sus brazos —Yo lo vi teme—**

**—Yo me hago cargo— le dice al rubio —Vamos, necesitas un descanso—**  
  


**Sasuke lleva a Naruto entre sus brazos a la enorme bañera, lo sienta en la tapa del retrete y prepara el agua tibia, las sales aromáticas y las velas de baño. Desnuda a Naruto y se desnuda a sí mismo.**

**Le acaricia la espalda cuando está en el agua uno frente al otro, lo besa para** **distraerle** **porque sabe por su mirada que aun piensa en lo sucedido.**  
  


**Sasuke sabe mimar y el único al que mima es a Naruto.**

**Le besa los** **párpados** **, la punta de la nariz y luego los labios. Naruto deja de temblar poco a poco, cede a cada caricia experta y; momentos después Sasuke se hunde en su interior.**

**Naruto muerde sus labios porque le avergüenza los sonidos en eco por el baño, el agua se balancea por sus movimientos y salta para caer fuera de la bañara. Se aferra a los hombros húmedos del pelinegro, enterrando sus cortas uñas en la piel nívea. Siente los dedos de Sasuke enterrarse en sus caderas mientras lo ayuda a moverse.**  
  


**Naruto está cerca.**

**_Muy cerca._ **  
  


**Es ahí cuando abre los ojos, porque lo ha escuchado. Un silbido tenue pero claro para sus oídos, Naruto busca con la mirada y lo encuentra. Esta entre el lavabo y las toallas que cuelgan a lado de este. Grita y; debido a los movimientos frenéticos por el surto y a la humedad de su piel cae de espaldas en el agua.**

**Sasuke se apresura a ayudarlo, pero en su intento de hacer que el rubio no se ahogue resbala y cae de cara al suelo.**  
  


**Un corte se abre en la sien, cerca del cuero cabelludo. Naruto tose el agua que se ha tragado, buscando algo de aire mientras ayuda a su esposo a ponerse de pie. Ambos están pálidos, uno por el susto y el otro por la pérdida de sangre, es solo un pequeño** **cortesito** **sin importancia pero escandaloso en sangre.**  
  


**_Lo que Sasuke no le dice a Naruto, es que también lo vio._ **  
  
  


**Sasuke ha dejado dormido a su rubio. Después de tranquilizarlo, algo que fue muy duro. El dolor en su sien solo algo que palpita de manera intermitente. Su mente piensa y piensa sin fin de respuestas que sabe son ilógicas a lo que vio. Y no solo a eso sino a lo que recuerda.**  
  


**Cuando sacaba a un histérico Naruto de la bañera es que lo nota. Por un lado del váter estaban los dichosos lentes y si hay una cosa de la que el pelinegro se jacta es de su aguda memoria.**  
  


**Sabe bien donde los dejo. En la barra, dentro de la caja llena de cinta nueva, lista para ser tirada lejos.**  
  


**Paso por un lado y un escalofrío lleno su cuerpo, empujándolos con uno de sus pies a un lado para que el rubio no las viera.**  
  


**Al día siguiente, siendo domingo ambos están distantes, no están molestos el uno con el otro, es solo su forma de digerir lo sucedido. Es Sasuke quien rompe el silencio. Se ha deshecho de los lentes por tercera ocasión y los malditos siguen apareciendo, Naruto está a un paso de otro ataque de nervios, los ruidos son lejanos pero se encuentran ahí, una puerta siendo abierta, las llaves del agua, el televisor, la radio, todos y cada uno de los sucesos en momentos que no se esperan, dejándolos más nerviosos y tensos.**  
  


**Llega el lunes y ambos se han dedicado más tiempo a desconectar aparatos que a pasar tiempo juntos.**  
  


**Y luego está el cuadro.**  
  


**Naruto lo ha quemado, pero ha aparecido como si nada colgado en la sala. Cuando Sasuke lo vio al llegar del trabajo, se encontró con su rubio sentado en medio de la sala con muebles volcados, ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio y una copa de vino en la mano.**  
  


**Naruto es quien más mal lo ha pasado y lo sabe, por lo que no es capaz de reprocharle nada. Sasuke deja sus cosas tiradas por un lado, Naruto se da cuenta que la pulcritud que lo caracteriza también ha desaparecido cuando el pelinegro casi se arrastra a su lado.**  
  


**—Es mi culpa, adelante, dilo— le dice Naruto**  
  


**—Estamos juntos en esto, y no; al final era algo que iba a pasar te pusieras esas cosas o no, llegaron aquí después de todo—**  
  


**Naruto se aferra a su pareja con una fuerza que no había tenido en mucho tiempo y esa tarde ambos se sumergen en búsquedas; en internet por supuesto, acerca de qué hacer con todo eso. Nada les asegura que será una diferencia, pero es que desean una noche mínima de descanso.**  
  
  


**—Estas seguro de esto Sasuke— dice Naruto mientras desempaca un par de bolsas —Me parece un desperdicio de sal y ¿Qué es esto?—**  
  


**—Son semillas de mostaza, eso decía en el blog dobe, cíñete al plan—**  
  


**Naruto rueda los ojos, sacando bote tras bote de sal de cocina que el pelinegro ha comprado. Comienzan con la puerta de enfrente, luego con las ventanas, también cada puerta de cada habitación. Naruto cubre adicionalmente los espejos, les tiene miedo. Sasuke usa las semillas y las riega por todo el patio, debajo de la cama e inclusa lanza un poco por el escusado y los lavabos.**  
  


**Solo quiere que las cosas extrañas se detengan, las sombras esquineras que los asechan, las pesadillas de las que no le ha hablado a Naruto. Es por ello que ha sido el primero en sugerir llamar a alguien más capacitado, porque noche a noche despierta con terrores mudos, viendo en una esquina como la nada lo observa, escuchando los sollozos de Naruto por algo que sabe, no le deja en paz.**

**Esa misma noche, mientras la casa está en silencio, escucha más que sus propias respiraciones en sus oídos. Ambos tomados de las manos, cabeceando sentados en la cama.**  
  


_**Pum...** _  
  


**El sonido los despierta, dejándolos alertas, la sensación de ahogo avanza como hormigas sobre sus pieles, con la firme intención de entrar en sus gargantas.**

_**Pum...** _  
  


**Y saben de dónde viene el sonido.**

**—Sasuke...— murmura con miedo impregnado en la voz el rubio, aferrándose al brazo de su esposo en medio de la cama, comenzando a temblar cuando el sonido ataca de nuevo —Por favor— dice, con las lágrimas** **hirvientes** **bajando por sus mejillas —No vayas, no vayas—**  
  


**—No va a pasar nada Naruto— dice firme el pelinegro, pero por dentro tiembla, teme**  
  


**Al bajar los pies de la cama al suelo, Sasuke lo siente. Es eso lo que le hace** **aterrarse** **, lo que lo quiere empujar a volver a la cama y acurrucarse con su rubio, olvidarse de todo y que suceda lo que tenga que suceder.**

**Pero no va a hacerlo, primero; por orgullo y segundo porque tiene a alguien a quien quiere proteger.**

**Bajo sus pies descalzos se supone que debía sentir las semillas de mostaza donde las ha regado en el suelo, debe de ver las líneas de sal, pero en su lugar no queda nada. Nada.**

**_Pum..._ **

**Escucha de nuevo el sonido y detrás suyo Naruto está a un paso de saltar de la cama. Abre con lentitud una de las puertas del enorme armario, y no ve nada. No ha encendido a luz del dormitorio, porque el interruptor está lejos y la lámpara esta desconectada. En su lugar es la luz de la linterna de su teléfono la que lo ayuda, pero entre la ropa no hay nada. Vuelve sobre sus pasos sin dejar de alumbrar el ropero, que para su horror en cuanto sus piernas tocan la cama las puertas se mueven ligeramente, haciendo que Naruto salte a su espalda sin dejar de llorar.**  
  


**—** **Tranquilízate** **dobe** **, no nos puede hacer...— su frase no termina porque, con rapidez y apenas perceptible una sombra se asoma, su teléfono sale volando de sus manos, un sonido atronador proviene do todos lugares y ninguno al mismo tiempo, el aire a su alrededor se enfría y un aroma putrefacto los invade en el acto.**  
  


**Naruto grita y Sasuke le toma de la mano arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación. Voltea un par de veces y la sombra sigue ahí, atrás de ellos mientras los persigue, por alguna razón no va a la puerta de enfrente y toma la que da contra el patio. A fuera el viento es implacable, la brisa fría propia de un cercano invierno y ve con asombro como de su casa una figura emerge para perderse entre la oscuridad del patio. Ambos se quedan tumbados y agitados contra la pared que colinda con el vecino, Naruto intentando por primera vez a encontrar una explicación lógica y Sasuke vigilando que la sombra no vuelva aun temblando.**  
  


**Así los encuentra el amanecer, ambos abrazados, descalzos, asustados y con frio. Además de** **Itachi** **, que ha llegado a visitarlos.**  
  
  


**— ¿Te estas escuchando Sasuke?— le dice su hermano —Esas cosas no existen—**  
  
  


**—Me lo dices a mí, que ha estado pasando por estas cosas por semanas Itachi— responde molesto el pelinegro, mientras acaricia el cabello rubio de un muy dormido Naruto —Míranos, ¡Mírame! Cuando me has visto bromear con algo así—**  
  


**—Tranquilízate, solo que me cuesta trabajo creerlo. Conozco a alguien que gusta de esta clase de cosas, siempre he pensado que es una charlatán pero... si estas tan desesperado—**

**Itachi toma su teléfono y envía unos cuantos mensajes, mismos que son respondidos sin más en el acto, Sasuke cabecea en el sillón junto a Naruto por lo que el mayor se da el lujo de invitarla. En cuanto llega los despierta, presentándolos a ambos, que a pesar del cansancio prestan atención que casi les hace ver desesperados.**

**—Entonces ¿Todo comenzó con los lentes?— pregunta una joven de cabellos entre violeta y azul y una hermosa rosa en la cabeza.**  
  


**—Si— dice desganado Naruto —Yo los use, es mi culpa—**

**—Oh, no. No lo es— le responde mientras examina la casa —Independientemente del uso, con el solo hecho de que llegaran a la casa significa que estaba marcado, los lentes solo fueron un medio de entrega, de conexión, en cuanto llego a tu puerta, el ente ya estaba—**  
  


**—Un ¿Ente?— pregunta Sasuke aun sin creer del todo**

**—Son... difíciles y si les ha tomado gusto ya, será complicado eliminarlo, puedo sentir lo pesado del ambiente. Estas cosas merman la vida misma, cansancio, ira, depresión, el miedo, toda esa clase de sentimientos negativos los cultivan, se alimentan, ganan fuerza. Si me hubieran llamado antes...—**  
  
  


**— ¿Entonces no puedes ayudarnos?—pregunta alterado Naruto**  
  
  


**—Si puedo, ser difícil pero puedo— Konan que es como dice llamarse, se detiene junto al cuadro en la sala, examinándolo de cerca —Esto ¿De dónde salió? Es...—**  
  


**—Horrible, lo sé— dice Naruto, porque tiene miedo incluso de mirarlo —Lo hice justo después de usar los lentes y por más que lo he tirado, vuelve... siempre vuelve—**  
  


**—O vamos Naruto, eso es imposible— habla Itachi sin poder creerse lo que el trio habla**

**—Cállate hermano, deberías quedarte una noche, veras que la perspectiva de las cosas cambiara para ti—**

**Sasuke está al límite de su paciencia, por lo que no le importaría cargarle la maldición a su hermano. Mas la chica se lo impide.**  
  


**—No lo veo prudente, en este cuadro se ha alojado el ente, eso y los lentes son su... ancla a esta casa—**  
  


**Concuerdan que Konan volverá preparada esa misma noche, Itachi no se ha negado a ayudar, más la mujer no se lo permite. Espera por noticias, le había dicho. Naruto se hallaba sumido en un silencio tenso, Sasuke intentando mantenerse cuerdo.**  
  


**Cuando la oscuridad invade e horizonte, los tres se encuentran en la recamara de la pareja, la han despejado orillando la cama, puesto que; según Konan, es donde la energía se encuentra más concentrada.**

**A Sasuke le preocupan más las velas encendidas por un posible incendio que una estafa, pero Naruto se encuentra tranquilo, por lo que no dice nada.**

**Konan murmura unas cuantas palabras, el cuadro se haya en una tina de metal que ha traído junto con los lentes, tira líquidos dudosos junto a los objetos, recita palabras que no comprende.**  
  


**—Escucha mis palabras—pronuncia en voz alta y con fuerza —El conocimiento del pasado nos permite conocer el futuro, pero el conocimiento del futuro no nos permite cambiarlo— Konan los rodea a ambos, los toma de las manos e insta a cerrar los ojos —El mismo pasado solo es una historia. Mil veces recordada, mil veces contada. Las historias son los ladrillos con los que se construye la realidad. Así que ten cuidado con las historias que cuentas. Ten cuidado con las historias que crees—**  
  


**Ambos sienten como agua con olor a lavanda cae sobre sus cuerpos, le da un cerillo a Naruto y líquido inflamable a Sasuke.**

**—Es su casa— les dice —Defiéndanla—**  
  


**Sasuke lanza el contenido de la botella al cuadro y a los lentes, ve con un odio profundo que se siente en su boca, mientras que Naruto lanza la pequeña llama.**

**Ambos se quedan viendo cómo se supone que los objetos debieran arder, pero nada pasa.**

**—¿Por qué no arden?— dice Naruto desesperado**

**Konan está intentando explicarse a sí misma cuando la tina lanza un destello de fuego negro.**

**—¡Este mal es demasiado antiguo!— grita y sale corriendo, pero no va a la puerta, si no a la pared, una, dos y otra y otra vez.**

**Las velas se apagan, el sonido del viento aúlla en la habitación, los objetos se caen, las puertas se abren y se cierran, Naruto grita por Sasuke pero este no responde, tampoco Konan dice o hace algo. Hasta que de pronto, todo sonido se detiene.**

**—¿Sasuke, Konan?— gimotea Naruto**

**Intenta buscarlos a tientas, la luz de las velas ha vuelto pero es insuficiente. Entonces es que ve su cuadro tirado fuera de la tina, en el; la figura de la sombra ya no lo es. En su lugar hay un hombre.**

**Alto de cabello más bien castaño claro, largo debajo por lo que puede apreciar, pero al lado de sus orejas salían dos colas que en el centro tenían unas vendas que las rodeaban, su mirada roja era muy parecida a la de su esposo. Naruto no puede ver más la figura, porque no puede evitar evocarlo como un recuerdo. ¿Quién es ese tipo?**

**—¿Sasuke?— pregunta en la oscuridad, dirigiéndose fuera de la habitación —Teme no juegues conmigo ahora— dice de nuevo, por alguna razón que no se pregunta en ese momento, ha tomado los lentes, mismos que decide ponerse en cuanto llega al pasillo.**

**—Hey Sasuke ¿Eres tú? Respóndeme teme— dice con la voz temblorosa, pues al final del pasillo, entre la sala y la puerta de salida esta su esposo, con la mirada gacha y alfo que gotea en una de sus manos.**  
  


**Naruto se quita los lentes y llora cuando ve que sin ellos ahí no hay nada, aguanta con el corazón desbocado, volviendo a ponérselos.**

**—O no... por favor... por favor... Sasuke...—**

**Ahí está de nuevo, pero esta vez un poco más de cerca.**

**—¡Tu no eres mi Sasuke!¡¿Dónde está, que le has hecho?!—**  
  


**Naruto escucha un murmullo, el ente intenta decirle algo, pero no le entiende, no quiere entenderlo. Ve como alza la mano, y sale volando lo que tenía en esta hasta caer con un ruido seco a sus pies, Naruto soporta las náuseas, no deja de mirarlo mientras tiembla incontrolablemente. No quiere mirar, pero su corazón le pide hacerlo, sabe que está mal, pero desea que no sea su Sasuke, que no sea él.**

**Baja la mirada aun con los lentes puestos, no suspira en alivio porque una muerte es una muerte, pero es Konan quien está a sus pies. Ojos desorbitados, facciones aterradas grabadas en su mente.**

**—** _**Mi hermano** _ **...— dice la voz de su Sasuke —** _**Devuélvelo, es mío—** _

**Naruto no lo entiende y no quiere hacerlo. Así que corre a las puertas corredizas, agradecer que tiene el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y usa el marcado automático, el rubio se interna el bosque y sabe muy bien que el ente viene detrás de él pisándole los talones.**

**Lleva a su oído el teléfono mientras esta marca, gritando cuando da el tono y se conecta la llamada.**

**—¡Itachi, tienes que volver, por favor, por favor, es Sasuke!—**

**—** **_Me alegra que todo haya salido bien_ ** **— escucha tras la línea —** _**Espero que Konan no les haya sangrado el bolsillo** _ **—**

**—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Ven a casa maldita sea—**

**Naruto se distrae, los lentes caen de su cabeza cuando una raíz que no ve hace que caiga al suelo, se acurruca cerca del enorme roble, sin reconocer nada de su alrededor.**

**No ve a Sasuke o lo que fuera que lo seguía por ningún lado, escuchando a Itachi parlotear en sus oídos.**

**—** **_Entones si eso es todo, no hay problema. Sasuke ya me ha notificado de sus intenciones, me alegro que después de años de duro trabajo, por fin se tome un merecido descanso_ ** **—**

**—¿Qué?— Naruto esta impresionado —¿De que estás hablando?— dice llorando sin entender**

**Es entonces cuando; paralizado, lo escucha, una voz que no es su voz. Habla con claridad como si fuera el mismo, le explica a su cuñado sus planes del futuro, los viajes a los que Sasuke le llevara para avivar la llama de la inspiración que necesita para sus obras.**

**—No... Itachi... ese no soy yo, detente, detente—**

**Naruto suelta el teléfono, viendo como parpadea y se apaga, pero aun escucha su voz, alza la mirada y ahí esta Sasuke, con el rostro ladeado, sangre bajando de la herida de su frente. Naruto llora, no entiende que está pasando.**  
  


**Sasuke se le va encima, aun así el rubio se defiende. De la boca abierta de Sasuke salen un millar de voces y entre ellas está la suya, implorando le perdone.**

**—¡Acaba de una vez con mi miseria Naruto!—**

**Pero Naruto no puede, ve la mirada roja de la pintura en el rostro de su amado, ve como intenta robarle el alma con sus manos alrededor de su cuello.**

**—No puedo...— intenta hablar mientras es estrangulado —No me pidas eso—**

**—** **_Her... ma... no—_ ** **murmura millones de veces pero a la vez una**

**— ¡Yo no soy tu hermano!— grita Naruto, toma los lentes a su lado y golpea con fuerza mientras llora, enviado a pelinegro al suelo, espera que desmayado.**

**El rubio se arrastra sobre sus rodillas un poco lejos, ignorando las ganas de abrazarlo cuando ve como se levanta nuevamente sobre las palmas de sus manos y rodillas en el fango. Sasuke vomita una suerte de líquido viscoso y negro, le ve levantar la mirada, una lucha entre su conciencia y quien le ataca.**

**—Naruto es mío bastardo—**  
  


**El rubio ve como Sasuke se contorsiona en un ataque en el suelo, ve como lucha como de su cuerpo una sombra negra se retuerce, lo invade y pelea por poseerlo.**  
  


**A su conciencia llegan un montón de imágenes, una historia pasada sobre un amor prohibido y grotesco, ve al castaño junto a su hermano, ve como le sonríe, como se vuelve turbio con el paso del tiempo. Ve como vende su alma con tal de tenerle sin lograrlo, buscándole entre almas y almas, legando al final hasta ellos.**

**— ¡Nosotros no somos ustedes!— grita con fuerza, cargando contra la sombra que se aferra a su esposo.**

**Su amor no viene de una historia pasada, tampoco tiene un futuro. Acabará con esa persecución en ese momento y quizá, solo si tienen suerte, se reencuentren del otro lado.**

**_El mismo pasado solo es una historia. Mil veces recordada, mil veces contada. Las historias son los ladrillos con los que se construye la realidad. Así que ten cuidado con las historias que cuentas. Ten cuidado con las historias que crees._ **

**Las sombras oscuras se arrastran hacia él, implacables. Pero Naruto ya no tiene miedo, le han arrebatado todo, entonces ¿Porque? Se levanta hacia donde la figura de la espada de Sasuke se pierde entre los árboles, escucha los aullidos del ente que le persigue. Pero Naruto sonríe, no le importa, no si va con él; con Sasuke. Flaquea, tiene miedo, arranca su cabello, grita a los vientos, pero no se detiene.**

**Porque Sasuke ya no está con él.**

**Dentro de su casa no queda nada. Sangre salpicada en las paredes que nadie puede ver. Cuerpos putrefactos escondidos en la oscuridad que; solo un par de lentes pueden** **mostrarían.**  
  


**Pero esos lentes están en medio del bosque, donde dos sombras los vigilan, tomados de las manos, ahora eternamente, ya sin temer.**  
  
  
  


**FIN**


End file.
